Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers, servers, applications, services, and the like that cater to information storage and processing. As part of this trend, service providers and device manufacturers are combining and providing interoperability among these myriad information processing devices, applications, and services. More specifically, one area of development has been the processing of information through numerous, individual and personal spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. These information spaces, often referred to as smart spaces, are projections of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level. In one embodiment, information spaces are made of distributed components of information which are stored, maintained and processed in different forms by systems having different architectures and using different technologies. Additionally, in some scenarios, such as when there are network connectivity issues, a participant performing a query for information from the information spaces may lose connection while the result to the query is being calculated. Therefore even though considerable amount of resources may be utilized for result calculation, the results may not reach the requesting participant.